ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Giants of Light
The were Ultras from the Neo Frontier Space World, that protected an ancient advanced human civilization on Earth over 30 million years ago, the same civilization that Yuzare hailed from. These Ultras came from a distant star and are the people of Tiga and Dyna. In the modern day the only evidence of their existence were the statues they left behind and the ruins of R'lyeh Island that rose with Gatanothor and then later sank back beneath the sea. History Long ago on ancient Earth, these Ultras came from a distant star. They worked together to protect ancient mankind from the terrible monsters that plagued their world and their civilization, protecting them from evil influences such as the Kilaliens. However, despite their good natured intentions, they were eventually destined to fall. The giants of light who assimilated with warriors gradually create two factions, and conflict arose between them. In the intensifying war, the giants of light transformed into Dark Giants by the "darkness" hidden in their hearts, and began to destroy civilization. Under the leadership of Tiga Dark, the Dark Giants ignited a civil war between the Ultras leading to devastation that nearly destroyed them. Only by Yuzare's words, Tiga Dark turned to the light and he in turn sealed away his former comrades and sent them to R'lyeh Island, absorbing their powers to gain his Multi Type and his alternate forms. Then came a disaster that sealed the fate of the ancient human civilization. The plant monster Gijera arose and its pollen made the humans addicted, placing them in childish stupors which destined the humans to have a "painless destruction". This was a problem, as beings of light, the Ultras refused to interfere with the choices mankind made for itself. The Ultras were forced to leave mankind to its fate as a great evil rose up and destroyed them. As the Ultras left Earth, some like Tiga left physical replicas of themselves for their future descendants to find and use to stop the cycle of destruction. At the end of the fight the threat of the dark has left but the super ancient civilization has been destroyed. A few giants including Tiga survive, entrusting hope to human beings of the future, imprinted their power in the back of human genes, and put himself into a long sleep. He hopes that the same tragedy will not be repeated again. In The Final Odyssey, the remains of fallen combatants in R'lyeh donated their light to resurrect the defeated Ultraman Tiga as Glitter Tiga, therefore placing an end to both Demonzoa and the dark influences from their civilization. Known Members *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Darramb *Hudra *Camearra *Tiga's companions *Guarde (Thought not an Ultra, Guarde had a Color Timer and functioned similarly to the Ultras) Gallery Flashback Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance.png|Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance (chronological, flashback). Notice that all of the Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Three Ancient Giants.png|Three Ancient Giants ready to fight. Notice that all of Ultras suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Ancient Dyna Miracle vs Golza.png|An Ancient Giant uses a modified Dyna's Miracle suit Ancient Dyna Strong vs Golza.png|An Ancient Giant uses a modified Dyna's Strong suit Ancient Dyna Flash vs Golza.png|Dyna Flash in the left and Dyna Miracle in the middle Ancient Dyna Miracle.png|An Anicent Giant charges the Specium Ray. Noticed that his suit is a modified Dyna's Miracle Type, the Ultra on the right of him is a modified Dyna's Flash Type and the Ultra behind him is a modified Dyna's Strong Type. Ancient Dyna Miracle charges Specium Ray.png Ancient Dyna Miracle fires Specium Ray.png|An Ancient Giant using the Specium Ray. Note that the Ultra's suit is a modified version of Dyna Miracle Type. Ancient Dyna vs. Golzas.png Ancient Dyna types vs Golzas.png Ancient Dyna three types vs Golza.png Ancient Dyna types vs Golza.png A group Ancient 1.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the right) is a modified Dyna Flash Type suit. Ancient group one.png Ancient group two.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the left) is a modified Dyna Miracle Type suit. A group Ancient 2.png Ancient fighting other 1.png Ancient fighting other 2.png Ancient Dyna Flash Strong Miracle.png Ancient fighting other 3.png Ancient Ultramen 10.JPG Ancient Dyna fighting.png|All Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits Ancient Dyna types three.png An Ancient Dyna Strong.png|An Ancient Ultra with a modified Dyna Strong Type suit and his Protectors is a modified version of Tiga's Ancient Giants leaders.png|Two Ancient Giants of Light leaders Ancient leaders attacked and killed by Dark Giant.png|Two Ancient leaders attacked and killed by Dark Giants Ultra Light Gigants I.jpg|Dyna Flash and Dyna Strong/left to right Ultra Light Gigants II.jpg|Dyna flash and Dyna Miracle/left to right Ultra Light Gigants III.jpg|All the Ultras suits are modified from Dyna's Tiga and Dark Giants.jpg Statues Ancient Ultramen 6.JPG Ultra Light Gigants IV.jpg|Powered and Great-like Ultras in front Ultra Light Gigants V.jpg Ancient Seven21 & Neos.png|Seven 21-like Ultra in the center and Neos-like Ultra on the left Ancient Agul & Ace.png|Ultra with similarities to Agul, Great-like Ultra on the left and Ace-like Ultra on the right Ancient Agul, Great & 80.png|Great-like Ultra on the left, Agul-like Ultra in the center, Gaia-like Ultra on the left of Agul and 80-like Ultra on the right Ancient Agul & Great.png|Agul like Ultra from the right and Great from the left Ancient Agul & Seven21.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left and Seven 21-like Ultra on the right Ancient shares with Powered.png|An ancient Ultra who bears similarities to Ultraman Powered Dead giants.gif|(click to see) Ancient Gaia.png|Gaia-like Ultra under Camearra Ancient Mother, Ace, Agul & Great.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left, Great-like Ultra from on the left of Tiga, Ace-like Ultra from the right of Tiga and Mother of Ultra-like Ultra on the right of Camearra Ancient Ace, Great & Agul.png|Ace and Great-like Ultras from the right and Agul-like in the center Great was the Ultra in the left of Tiga.png Ace and Great when Rena attacks Camearra.png|Great like-Ultra from the right of Tiga and Ace-like Ultra above of Tiga Unknown giants.png Daigo (Tiga) protects Rena by his own body.png|Neos like-Ultra on the right of Tiga Ancient Great.png|80-like Ultra on the right of Tiga Daigo (Tiga) unconcious.png Daigo (Tiga) says his quote with Demonothor.png|Agul-like Ultra from the left of Tiga and Ace-like Ultra behind Tiga Ultraman Tiga charges Zepellion.png|Agul like-Ultra from the left of Tiga Tiga get killed and Ancient gives Tiga light.png|The Ancient Ultras about to aid a defeated Tiga with their light. Notice Ace's head above Tiga, 80 on the right of Tiga with Powered and Neos on the left of Tiga Ancient. Ultras, giv remaining light to Tiga.jpg|Ancient Ultras giving their remaining light to help Ultraman Tiga Mother of Ultra statue.png|Mother of Ultra-like Ultra on the right Tiga's companions Tiga's team inside the Pyramid.png Tiga Statue Trio.jpg 0202b.jpg|The statues of Ultraman Tiga and his Companions seen in the Pyramid. Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga and his companions in the manga Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg Trivia *Ancient Giants were portrayed by Hiroyuki Okano, Daisuke Terai and Tsuyoshi Matsubara. *Ancient Giants' grunts are modified version of Ultraman Tiga's produced by Hiroshi Nagano. *In the battle scenes, the filmmakers used modified Dyna suits, split-screen and green screen computer techniques to make it look like they were all on screen at the same time. They darkened the suits via lighting to silhouette their physical appearance so viewers wouldn't pay much attention to them and maintain the sense of atmosphere. **All the Ultras that were in flashback were portrayed using reused and modified Ultraman Dyna's suits, especially the Miracle Type suit. **While most of the statues of the deceased Ultras were either recycled or modeled after other Ultras including Tiga, Gaia, Agul, Ace, Great, Mother of Ultra, Powered, and 80 stage show suits, especially Agul. *Given that fact that R'lyeh island was said to be their home and the fact that they had human descendants, it is quite clear that the Ancient Giants had human forms. This is proven by the Dark Giants who each had their own human form, the original Tiga as such had a human form and from the reaction of the Dark Giants it is reasonable to assume it was identical to Daigo. It was even said by Camearra that she and Daigo (referring to the original Tiga) met in the place where they fought. Given that the buildings were made for human sized residents, this is further evidence to support the theory. **Given Camearra's use of a Spark Lens, it would appear that this is the default transformation item for them. ***There have been other sources outside that claim the other Dark Giants have their own unseen Spark Lenses, and that it was indeed the standard transformation device for them. *Many fans presume that since many of the Ancient Giants had what appeared to be, what fans call, a Light Crystal, they all had the powers of Type Change. At present there is no evidence proving as the only Ancient Giant confirmed to have this ability is Tiga, and his power of Type Change is heavily implied to come from absorbing the powers of the other Dark Giants. *In modern times after Ultraman Tiga's revival, Ultraman Tiga was the first Ancient Giant of Light to interfere with mankind's decision and defeated the Gijera plant which ultimately stopped the cycle of destruction. **This and other statements implies the Giants had a code similar to the Prime Directive from the Star Trek franchise. See also *Space Garrison *Tiga's companions *Residents of the Land of Light id:Raksasa Kuno Cahaya Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Allies